This protocol describes a placebo-controlled, single-blind (patient) clinical trail which will take place in two stages. The initial stage of this study will be performed to establish a preliminary dose response relationship for 2622U90 in a small number of volunteers. The second stage will establish the same in a small number of CF patients. Subjects will receive increasing concentrations of 2622U90 intranasally until the maximum effective concentration has been identified.